You're mine
by SVusSlave
Summary: : A one-night-stand threatens to jeopardize not only her career but also her friendship with Rafael Barba. Will they find a way out of this mess? Also will Rafael be able to save her when she needs him the most? BARSON fanfic. Don't like don't read. Rate M for sexual content and future use of violence
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: some things are changed in this fanfic such as Olivia's relationship with Brian (she's single) and Cragen never left. Also I don't fully know where this goes but I have some ideas for this story. It takes place right after William Lewis's conviction but the storyline is changed for the fanfic's sake. Last but not least, my mother tongue is not English so bare with me!

**I do NOT own SVU's characters they belong to Dick Wolf. Enjoy! and DONT forget to review :) **

It was 01:30 on a Sunday night, but not a usual one. It wasn't until that morning that the jury reached their verdict for William Lewis. It wasn't until that morning that Olivia felt somehow safe again. Her co-workers were all so happy that they decided to head down to the usual bar and have some drinks. Although Rafael Barba wasn't much of a drinking guy, Olivia insisted on taking him with them as he was the main reason Lewis was behind bars. After midnight the detectives decided to call it a night, as they had to go to work the next morning. But Olivia and Rafael simply decided to move their little party night at Olivia's apartment.

Olivia poured some more wine in their glasses. It seemed like they were gonna have a massive hangover but none of them care. She was simply so happy and he was simply so stunned to see her smile again.

"I missed that." He whispered, holding his glass on his one hand, and having his other one on the back of the couch.

She chocked. "What?" she said and smiled again.

"That, that smile Olivia. I missed it" He explained. She blushed. It had been a while since she had heard a compliment, or more like she'd accepted one.

"Thank you Rafael" She said. She would rarely use his first name, but after his major help that day she just couldn't use his last name. She felt closer to him than ever. "And thank you for helping me get my life back."

It was his turn to smile as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes met his. "You don't need to thank me Olivia. I did nothing. You're the one who helped yourself. You were the strong one Liv, the strong woman you've been since day one." He moved his body closer to hers "and I'm so proud of you." He whispered. She could feel his breath on her collar bone. She saw him moving a little closer as he placed his glass of wine back on the table.

She felt his hand on her cheek as she shivered at his touch, and he noticed. He immediately crushed his lips one hers, waiting for her to pull back or give him access. Was it the alcohol or the feelings of that moment that caused Olivia to kiss him back, resting one hand on the back of his neck, letting out a small moan. She opened her mouth to his tongue, grabbing him by his tie bringing him on top of her on that small uncomfortable couch. She quickly started undoing it and tossed it on the floor, moving to unbuttoning his shirt as he moved his lips from hers down to the bare flesh of her neck. His hands rested on her hips for a while before he started moving them up and down her body. God she was really hot.

She got his body free of his shirt and pants with quick moves as he started working on her clothes too, kissing and licking every new piece of skin exposed. She could feel his erection pressed against her and she could hardly control herself. The alcohol n their blood only made matters worse. Rafael took his time with her beautiful breasts, her entire body was crying out for his touch, and she was just too beautiful to him. He ran his hand through her private parts, playing with her clit. He could feel the unfamiliar warmth on his fingers. He knew she was ready for him.

"God Rafael" She moaned. "Please..."

He quickly searched at his jeans' pocket that were on the floor for a condom. He answered to her pleads by entering her slowly at first, and faster as the seconds past, giving her the pleasure she needed and receiving back the best feeling he had felt as far as he could remember.

* * *

**Two months later….**

Olivia and Rafael were pretty shocked to figure out what had happened that night when they woke up the next morning. Barba would insist that it was a mistake that could ruin their careers if anyone ever found out. He apologized to her for not being man enough to say no. She felt kind of stupid. He felt kind of guilty. She wasn't fully aware of what she was doing but she certainly did feel something for him. But could all this mean nothing to him? Barba wasn't that kind of guy. He didn't look like one at least. He assured her that this wouldn't affect their friendship as far as they'd never mention it again. It was their deal, their secret.

It was a common Wednesday morning. And just like the past five days Olivia wouldn't stop feeling nauseous. She'd run to the bathroom almost every ten minutes causing everyone in the squad room to stare at her. After about the fifth time that morning, Nick decided to talk to her. He had noticed that going on and off for the past few days and as much as he wanted to believe it, he wasn't sure it was the flu. He grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to her as he knelt next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. She took a few sips of water, hoping it wouldn't upset her stomach, before speaking.

"The truth? Like shit" She complained. He could see that she had something in her mind.

"Liv, I don't want to upset you or get you angry but… have you been seeing someone?" Because if she was he surely didn't know, and as a father of two, he believed he knew what pregnancy symptoms looked like.

She shook her head. "No Nick, I haven't…but… what… what do you mean…" She actually completely understood what he meant. But up to that moment she hadn't thought of that. She'd blame the lack of sleep and the cold and her not eating properly. But the last time she had sex was what… two months ago? And they used protection, didn't they…

"You sure? I know your personal life is not my business Liv but, you remind me of Maria when she was pregnant with Zara. You've been nauseas for what? 10 days now? Isn't it lasting too long for a simple cold? Listen all I'm saying is… is there any possibility you might be pregnant?"

She swallowed hard. He could be right. "I...uh… I did have sexual contact but it was like… two months ago… and I was a little drunk but I swear Nick we did use protection… how... it can't…" All of sudden breathing stopped being easy for her.

"Liv, Livvy you need to calm down okay? He tried to calm her down, afraid of her having a panic-attack. He made her drink some water and helped her catch her breath before speaking up again. "It is possible Liv; you might wanna tell him that he might be a father."

A tear escaped Olivia's eyes but she quickly wiped it away. "You don't get it Nick" she said kind of loudly, getting back to her serious, badass look, she was still Olivia Benson after all. "I can't tell him. We decided that it was just for one night. He felt so guilty and stupid the next morning, he made me swear I won't tell anyone. And it didn't really seem like he'd want a relationship, more… a child! And… it's not even the right time for me Nick I mean… I'm just getting over what happened with Lewis and… I can't raise a child… I…" She stopped for a while before whispering in a desperate voice… staring directly at her partner's eyes. "…We used protection"

He stood up captured her in a sweet hug, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright Livvy" He pulled away again. "Listen; go ask for the day off okay? Go home take some rest, I'll bring you a pregnancy test on my way back from work, and we'll see. How does that sound?" He reassured her. She half-smiled at him, wiping away any sign of sadness. He stopped her one last time before letting her go. "Olivia… do I know the possible father?" He asked.

She widened her eyes in discomfort. Just then, Rafael Barba entered the room with a file in his hands going directly into Cragen's office. Nick watched as Olivia's eyes fully followed his movement. It all came to him then. The awkward moments between Rafael and Olivia, how she'd find stupid excuses to head home every time they'd go for drinks after a winning case when Barba's there. How he'd never look at her when he talked to them.

"Holly Shit Liv…" He whispered, taking her into another sweet hug.

_Was she pregnant with Rafael Barba's child? He made it pretty clear it was nothing more than some good drunk sex to him. But to her… it might have been a little more. But it could've been more than sex to him too, right?_

**_Dear reader! Thank you for reading my fanfic. I'm so sorry for any mistakes. I'm still looking for a beta reader cause as i've said my mother tongue is not english and i have a hard time writing down my thoughts. PLEASE review and let me know of what you think. Thank you xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooo guyz. I really felt like thanking you guys for your reviews. I'm glad some of you liked my story and I'll try my best for you. Sorry for any mistakes, please keep in mind that English are not my mother tongue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU's characters. They belong to Dick Wolf ( I wish they were mine though xoxo)**

She made sure she waited till Barba left before going to Cragen's office. She knocked the door and entered it only after she'd heard the familiar voice telling her to do so.

"Liv, is everything okay?" He asked. He knew that there was probably a pretty good reason otherwise Olivia wouldn't be at his office. He had noticed her being kind of sick but he knew that she wouldn't take a day off even if he threatened her.

"Yeah…um Captain listen, I… can I just take the rest of the day off? I'm not feeling very well and…"

"Don't say another word." He cut her off. "Pack your things and go Olivia. Make sure you visit your doctor soon." She pushed her hair back and let out a sigh of relief. She nodded, ready to leave his office just when the door opened again. It was him, Rafael. Their eyes met for a while but they both quickly looked away.

"Ugh, I'm sorry to interrupt Don these are for you" He said in an awkward tone, passing over some papers. "Hey Liv." He forced himself to say. They hadn't talked much since that night. They would as far as their jobs needed them to, and to make sure nobody would consider it suspicious but making eye contact, that hadn't happened in a while.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"You don't look at your bests."

She chuckled at the thought of the possible reason that made her look like that. "I'm not." She said and left the office, making sure he wouldn't have the time to ask her why. She walked to her desk, grabbing her coat and purse and walking out of the squad room.

"I'll call you" She heard Nick shouting at her on her way out.

Nick let out a heavy sigh, worried about his partner. She had one hell of a year so far, and although he had no doubt of her abilities to be a mother, was it really the best time for her to become one, if she was pregnant after all. All these thoughts in his mind and time wouldn't pass fast enough as he wanted to go check on her. He noticed, a few minutes after Olivia had left, Rafael walking to him.

"Hey Nick" He murmured. He stopped just a few inches away from him making sure no one else would listen to them.

"Hey Barba" He said back, not sure how to feel about him at that moment.

"Nick you're her partner… Is Olivia okay? Did she say anything to you? She seemed so off…" He asked with one breath. He really did seem concerned.

Nick still wasn't sure of how to handle this. He wasn't going to tell him anything, if Olivia wanted to then it was her job to be done. "Yeah she's fine, she's just coming down with something" He reassured him. Luckily Cragen walked out of his office right than moment and told them they caught a case, so Nick left, avoiding Barba's further questions.

* * *

After having a long hot bath Olivia decided to catch some wings for as long as her stomach would allow her to, which wasn't too much. She would wake up every thirty-forty minutes just to empty her already empty stomach. Three good hours passed till she finally manage to fall asleep without waking up again for the next three hours. She fell asleep thinking of what she was supposed to do if she was pregnant. What would Rafael's reaction be? But of course she didn't get an answer. All she could do was wait for Nick to bring her that pregnancy test and clear things out.

She woke up by the familiar sound of her ringtone. She reached for it, with her eyes still close, trying stay awake and not fall back to sleep. She had some bad sleeping time the past few days.

"Benson" she answered without noticing who it was.

"_Liv it's me Nick, I'm outside your building. You still want me to come up?" _

"Yeah, yeah give me a second" She said and tossed her phone. She wrapped her robe around her and opened the door for Nick. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead as soon as he let her in. He was a good partner and an even greater friend. She felt so happy to have him at that moment.

"You are so pale. Have you eaten anything Liv?" He asked and she shook her head no. He passed her the pharmacy store bag with the two tests. "Okay why don't you go do them and I'll make you something light to eat" He heard her taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "And Liv, you don't need to worry, whatever it is I'm here for you" It was her time to place a kiss on her partner's cheek, still not saying a word, as she disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

More than twenty minutes had passed and Olivia wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Nick didn't want to disturb her, but he had to find out if she was okay. He gently knocked the bathroom's door and spoke, without entering.

"Liv… it's been twenty minutes, I just wanna make sure you're okay." He uttered. He heard the bathroom door open and she stood there in front of him with the two tests on her hands. "You did them?" He asked.

She nodded. "I didn't look at them though" She quietly said. It was pretty obvious that she was trying very hard not to cry. Nick took her by the hand and leaded her to the couch. He sat next to her and took the pregnancy tests from her hands, placing them next to her, as he held her hands in his.

"Olivia you need to listen to me. It doesn't matter if the test is positive or negative or if Barba wants to be a part of this or not. You don't have to and you are not doing this alone. If you're not pregnant, you make an appointment with your doc, figure out what's up with you but if you are, we're in this together. Either you keep it or not."

She stared at her partner with so much love in her eyes. "Okay" she managed to say. She took both tests in her hands and turned them over, staring at the pink line they both had. "Damn" she whispered. She let out a heavy breath as she felt Nick's hands around her shoulders, holding her tight. "Okay, I guess crying and start panicking won't help" She told herself out loud.

"Yeah, yeah that's right Livvy it won't. So why don't you take a bite and we'll see." She decided to do as she was told, now that her nausea feeling was gone. She had to eat for the baby's sake, cause she wasn't on her own anymore, plus this thing Nick had made for her seemed delicious and smelled even better.

Nick watched as she dug into it with big appetite. At least she'd eat something. It was maybe the first time he'd see Olivia let a few tears fall in front of him. He knew how strong she was, she was so used on being alone and being the only one for herself, but she was also a human being. No matter how hard she'd try, breaking down was natural. He just promised himself right that moment that he wasn't about to leave her alone regardless of Rafael's role in this story.

Midnight found Nick laying on Olivia's couch with her laying on him. She had completely calmed down, she wasn't thinking of anything, neither did he. The two friends were just laying there in absolute silence. It had been a hard day for both of them. But of course not everything we like lasts forever. Their silence and peace was soon interrupted by Olivia's phone ringing. She reached for it only to let her phone drop on the floor when she saw the caller.

"Who is it Liv?" Nick asked as he saw her quickly sitting up from her position. He reached for her phone, seeing the caller's name on the screen _"Barba"_. "Liv you need to talk to him sooner or later" He advised.

"I know, I just hoped it wouldn't be tonight" She sighed and answered the phone call.

"_Hey Olivia it's me. I was just… I was just calling to check on you. You didn't look that good this morning and Cragen told me you took the day off, and that just doesn't sound much like you so… yeah."_ He spoke quickly like he always did. Apart from that night, that one night he was sweet- talking to her, he was talking so calmly and slowly, giving his words a whole different meaning and sound.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm hanging okay Rafael thank you." She said not willing to tell him anything more. She felt Nick pushing her arm like he wanted to tell her something as she sighed again. "Listen Rafael, there is something we need to discuss and I can't really tell you this over the phone so if you find any time on your busy schedule let me know…"

_"Tomorrow Liv, tomorrow is great. I'll pick you up after work."_ He happily said. But you could hear the curiosity in his voice. _Did he actually want to meet up with her?_ SHE thought. _What did she want to tell him_? HE thought. Deep down inside all that mattered to them was seeing each other.

"Okay" she mumbled and turned the phone call off. She let the phone back on the floor and stared at Nick. "Tomorrow it is…" she said with doubt in her voice. She didn't know to feel about this. About the baby, about meeting up with Rafael after two months of barely talking. All this seemed so much to her, it got her so anxious. Her heart started beating two times faster. She laid back on Nick's arms, feeling the safety her partner provided, letting her tiredness overpower her.

_She was caring Rafael Barba's child. This child was the proof that night wasn't only in her imagination, it had happened. This child was all she dreamed of for years. Maybe not like this, not at this period of her life but it was still a child, her child. It all seemed better to her as she fell back asleep, thinking of how her meet up with Barba would go…_

**_Dear Reader! Thank you for spending your time on reading my fanfiction. You rock ;) _**

**_PLEASE don't forget to review, as this will let me understand that you want more. Take care till next time ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of this characters (unfortunately) they all belong to Dick Wolf**

**Hey guys and thank you for your wonderful reviews. I've tried my best, sorry for any mistakes. xoxo**

The next morning found Olivia fully dressed and ready for work about two hours earlier as morning sickness woke her up earlier than scheduled. She was amazed to find herself on her bed and Nick sleeping on her couch. He moved her to the bed so as to make her more comfortable, careful enough not to wake her up. And his kindness did not end up there. He made her some light breakfast, making sure she'd be able to keep it down. At least this used to work with Maria.

After taking breakfast together Nick decided to go over to his apartment and change clothes before he headed down to the precinct. It was a nice opportunity for Olivia to spend some time alone. She would spend most of her time alone but, this time it was different. She needed to deal with the news she had learnt the night before. It was still too much for her.

"So I guess it's just me and you now." She spoke to her flat belly, running her hand gently over it. "What are we gonna do if daddy doesn't want to participate in your life. Will you hate me later on for letting him go?" She asked. She didn't really wait for an answer. She was just trying to take it off her chest. "You probably don't even look like a human being yet, and here I am talking to you" She scuffed.

She took her time drinking her chamomile before setting up an appointment with her doctor, just to confirm her pregnancy and make sure everything was fine. She decided not to tell Cragen for now. She needed her time to realize what was happening to her. Her entire life was about to change….

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the precinct she heard Cragen calling her name and asking her to follow him in his office.

"Are you any better Liv? We got a pretty serious case and I don't need you throwing up all over the paperwork"

"I'm… I'm better captain" She lied. She could feel the nausea feeling controlling her already.

"You don't look better. You look pale and sick" He sarcastically said. "But if you insist on staying I'll fill you in with the details. Family found sodomised and murdered yesterday morning. Father and twelve year old daughter didn't make it. Mother is in a comma at Mercy hospital. Six months old son is missing. The nurses from the hospital will let us know when mother wakes up. Now the most important… prints led us to Austin McGee. Convicted pedophile and rapist. He tortured and raped three women in four days last spring. He abducted two young girls and a young boy and kept them as sex toys for more than three months. The boy was found dead about two days before the police caught him. He escaped prison four days ago now we need to find him soon. Got it?"

Olivia just nodded. She could tell that it was going to be a long, tiring day. Pushing away her nausea she left Cragen's office and walked back on her desk amazed to find Barba there.

"Hey Liv" he smiled at her. It was awkward, but he still did it.

"Hey Rafael, where's… where's everyone?" She answered back like nothing was going on between them.

"Fin and Amanda headed down to the hospital I think your vic is awake. Nick went to his daughter's school he said he'll be back in about twenty minutes…!"

She nodded as she dropped herself in her chair. Barba walked slowly to her and sat on her desk, still giving her the space he thought she needed. They wouldn't speak for a few seconds. But Olivia felt like that silence was chocking her. She looked around, making sure they were alone.

"Listen Rafael, I know we were supposed to talk tonight after work but, once we're alone I'd like to talk to you now, cause all this situation is choking me and makes it hard to breathe."

"Okay" He agreed, offering his hand to her. "Let's go to the cribs till those guys start looking for you again" He joked and followed her.

Olivia made sure she had locked the door, not wanting anyone to interrupt their conversation. They both sat across each other, staring directly in each other's eyes.

"So, I know we were supposed to forget it and not talk about it cause it was nothing more than some drunken sex but it did happen Rafael and we do need to talk about this, especially now." She paused for a breath. He didn't interrupt her; he just kept staring at her magical brown eyes. "No matter how I feel or how I felt, I would never force you into a relationship Rafael and I'm still not going to. But things have changed. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen but I think you have the right to know." She was so focused on what she was saying that she didn't feel her tears rolling down her eyes. She wasn't sobbing though. Her voice was peaceful, calm.

"Liv what are you trying to say? You're scaring the hell out of me" He said, suspicious of what she was talking about. But the words refused to escape her mouth.

"I'm sorry Rafael. I really am, I don't know what went wrong. I've gone through this millions of times and I can't figure it out. I guess it just happened, I mean… we used protection." It was more like she was talking to herself now. Rafael narrowed his eyes and moved to the empty space next to her.

"What are you saying Liv? Are you pregnant?" He asked. He understood she was in a difficult situation and decided to take control. She nodded, letting her tears fall more and more. He wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, rubbing her back. "Shh, it's okay Liv. Don't cry babeh." He was trying to calm her down but, who was going to calm him? He had just learnt he was going to be a father. He had to make sure she wanted that though.

"Livvy, is that what you want? Do you wanna keep the baby?"

Olivia got herself out of his embrace, trying to get back to normal again. Damn these hormones! "I don't know. I've always wanted a child, and this IS a bad time but… it is here and I can't do anything" She said pointing at her belly. "I mean abortion is not really an option, it's just… it's so confusing."

"Then what are we talking about Liv. It's clear to me that you want that baby. A beautiful baby that would look just like you." He said, pushing up her chin giving her one of those smiles again.

"And what about you Rafael? You're still the father." She asked. He still hadn't said a word about what HE wanted.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "Until five minutes ago I was a single man walking around and now I'm a future daddy. But this is not necessarily bad" He said and pulled out a funny face, just to make her laugh and see that beautiful smile on her face. "Especially if the mother is you. Liv, I wanted us to meet so I could tell you that I love you, and I want to try that "you" and "me" to become an "us". I didn't know about the baby. It wasn't in my plans. But you were. Your happiness was and still is, and I'm surely gonna be a part of the baby's life and help you out, but if you feel anything for me, and you want to try this out, then we shall give it a shot Olivia"

"Okay I need to stop doing this. What's wrong with me." she said between laughs as she wiped away the tears that started falling again as Rafael's words escaped his mouth.

"It's called pregnancy hormones Livvy. So what do you say? Do you want me to be there for you and wipe those tears away?"

"I don't know… I mean it feels like a dream. I've wanted you and I've wanted a baby and now I'm having you both it just feels so, unreal"

He took her in another warm embrace, letting his lips cover hers with passion in a sweet kiss before letting her pull back. "That was real, this IS real Liv." He placed his hand on her flat belly. "And we don't need to tell anyone till you're ready." He reassured her.

Right that moment, she knew how happiness felt like. They decided to end their conversation and return back to their jobs before Cragen understood that something was going on between them. "I'll come and pick you up when I'm done so we can go over to your place" He told her before leaving.

_Just a few more hours, and it would be the two of them, in her house, her bed, just like that night… only this time, it wouldn't be for one night, it wouldn't be just the two of them... it'd be the three of them!Was this really gonna work? Were they gonna be one big happy family? All she knew is that Rafael did feel something for her afterall. And thats what mattered to her at that moment..._

**Dear reader! Thank you so so much for spending your precious time to read my story. I hope you liked it and you're not hatin on me right now x) PLEASE don't forget to review because that's what give me motive to continue**

**Thank you thank you thank you xoxo You rock ;)**


End file.
